


his joke

by subjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom jun household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjuns/pseuds/subjuns
Summary: junhui loves to gloat about his apparent position as the dom top in their relationship, everyone believes him. minghao's the only one who knows that it's a big fat lie and that sucks so he'll make sure his boyfriend eats all of his words.





	his joke

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by something i read on fanfiction.net like years ago. i'm so fucking sorry for the summary and the beginning of this, you can just skip to the poorly written sex <3

In all honesty, nobody really likes Minghao and his group of friends apart from themselves, but they don't really care. They have each other and that's enough. None of them were particularly ‘hated’ by society around them, they were just deemed as... ‘too much’. Cool, cool, they learned to deal with it, nothing to be upset about. Because of the regular conversations they have, it's understandable really, if you asked them.

It's totally understandable to stay as far away as possible from the group of friends who believe discussing who would ‘dom’ who, if the situation called for it, was a normal thing to do in the library. Minghao likes these conversations, he'll take this opportunity to proudly announce his own position, with the bonus of knowing how to prove it. His friends won't believe him until he does, he assumes.

In their eyes, their conversations were truly, all normal. These ones especially were just purely platonic, not to Junhui and Minghao though, of course. 

“One hundred percent. For sure, I would definitely be able to make Wonwoo my bi-”

“Soonyoung, kindly leave me out of this.”

Seungcheol, being the cocky bastard he was, stands up and proceeds to clear his throat. “I think we can all agree that I'd obviously be able to top Jihoon.” Everyone is quick to retaliate, even if whatever he says might be true, nobody really likes siding with him. “Sit the fuck down Cheol, Jihoon's a whole top, maybe you'd be able make Joshua your bitch though?” Jeonghan suggests, the boy in question glaring at him. 

“Dude, I’m nobody’s bitch, but who do you guys think _I_ could top?” Minghao almost felt sorry for Joshua, knowing the exact response he'd receive.

“No one, fam, you don’t have the balls to top anyone sitting here.” Hansol muttered, to which everyone hummed in agreement.

There really wasn't any way to truly know anyone's positions during intercourse, no one mentioned so far are in relationships. There was only one established couple in their circle of friends, Minghao himself was one half, Junhui being the other. So who tops? Obviously, Ming-

Seokmin chokes on his carton of strawberry milk, “Hell no, Jun's definitely on top, right?” 

Minghao shoots him a glare, about to throw a fit when he was interrupted by Junhui himself, grinning at the assumption, the bastard. “Yep! Haohao here's my lil’ sub on the bottom.” He announces whilst nudging him on the shoulder. Oh  _no,_ he did  _not_ just...

“Knew it,” Jihoon nods, satisfied, having guessed ‘correctly’. “Jun's taller, he's a big boy, it was obvious guys.” Minghao kicks his boyfriend under the table, earning a wince but failing to remove the deviously wide smirk on his face as the discussion rolled on to his dismay. This really wasn't fair, he should've spoken up sooner. “Being bigger doesn't mean you're automatically the top or dom in the relationship. It doesn't always work like that, y'know!” Mingyu, the intellectual, retorts. Thank God, someone gets it. “But anyway, Junnie, nice!” Hopeless. Actually, there was a way he could prove them all wrong. But first, he'd let his boyfriend have all the fun, he'd let him talk all the shit he wants. He'll stay silent, for now. Making him eat all his words later on tonight was gonna be ten times better, one hundred times more satisfying anyway. Just _for now_ , he'll let him gloat and lie.

“Yep! Hao's always begging for it.” Junhui answered their curious questions, being the only other non-virgin in their sad group, giggling as they all collectively began teasing his small, angry boyfriend. Honestly, he was surprised Minghao wasn't making much of an effort to deny any of his feigned words. Maybe he was just too tired, couldn't be bothered to. Junhui promises to apologise later.

It didn't take all of them very long to be kicked out, after being told countless times to shut up, everyone else in the room not wanting to hear absurd sexual positions and innuendos whilst possibly trying to study for upcoming exams. Or just read. Neither of them would wanna hear Soonyoung making pornographic noises whilst trying to read either. Whos dumb idea was it to the pick the library as a meet-up point? (They were all as equally dumb for not arguing against the idea anyway). They said their farewells, waved their waves, heading off to their own dorms. 

Then there was Minghao who was... quiet, really quiet on the way to their shared dorm. Junhui clears his throat, attempting to link their arms, only to have Minghao huff and gently push him away. “You know I was only playing around right? My lil’  _sub_!” he smiled whilst ruffling the shorter boy’s hair, “They only believed me ‘cause you look _so_ cute in those round glasses and-”

“Mhm, yeah, that's nice. Everyone'll accuse you of being a liar by tomorrow though, unless you have an excuse to cover up why you're limping.”

 ...

“Stop that, stop teasing, Hao. Please, just- just...”

Junhui's fingers tangle in Minghao's long hair, tightly gripping his dark locks, flushed and whiny. Minghao always knew how to get his baby all breathless, completely at his mercy, just by using his mouth. Always knew how to get him all needy, always got him to beg for it. His reddened lips curled into a smile, hungrily eyeing Junhui, gaze full of nothing but lust and want. Minghao dipped his tongue into the slit, maintaining eye contact, lavishly licking before pulling away once more. Junhui  _whined_ , utterly frustrated. He found himself begging.

Earlier, Junhui was quick to strip when he was ordered to, hurried onto the mattress to prop himself up with pillows. He knew he should've seen this coming, but he really _was_ just joking around when they were at the library, he didn't know how defensive Hao was of his 'title'.

“Y'know...” Minghao grazed his thumb over the head, just to see him squirm and gasp. “Back then, I swear you said to the guys that it was  _me_ who's ‘always begging for it’, am I wrong?” Junhui knew all to well what he said, each and every lie he told, they both knew. “But look at you.” he purred.

His words had Junhui trembling, mewling and desperate to defend himself, “I was only  _joking,_ Hao! It's not _my_ fault they-” Minghao rolls his eyes, cutting him off by finally wrapping his long fingers around the base of his cock, full lips parting and taking him whole. Junhui had no time to react, feeling himself hit the back of Minghao's throat. He harshly tugged on Minghao's hair as soon as he began mercilessly bobbing his head.

Minghao was taking him _sinfully_ deep. Junhui's hips were already on the move, frantically thrusting up for more, stretching his boyfriend's mouth wide. His head lolls back, eyes falling shut from the sheer amount of pleasure, being engulfed in Hao's hot, wet mouth. A loud moan elicits from his own mouth, his attempt to muffle his noises using his hand ultimately failing to Minghao's joy. “ ‘m close,  _Hao_...” a stream of whimpers making it past his lips. Minghao suddenly pulls off to Junhui’s despair, he smiles to himself, bringing one of his hands up to his mouth to suck on two of his fingers, lathering them up with own saliva before removing them and going deep, down on Junhui once more.

He uses his palm to spread one of Junhui's cheeks, revealing his tiny entrance. He puts his freshly wetted fingers to use, _lightly_ pressing against the pucker, and that was all it took to make the boy shudder and release; a deafening shout of his lover’s name for the whole building to hear. 

Junhui's hips jerk violently, filling up his boyfriend's mouth to the brim. Minghao's eyes stung with tears as he swallowed everything down with grimace, pulling off again, he uses the back of his hand to wipe any excess drops from his lips as he watches his boyfriend recover. Junhui comes to his senses and finally releases his hair, shifting on the spot to sit up more comfortably. He blushes, realising that Hao was looking at him up and down, a glint in his eyes. Junhui's body was flushed, head to toe, pink and pretty. How could he possibly _not_ stare and admire.

The blissed out boy crawls closer to Hao, waving a hand in front of his face in an attempt to catch his attention, giggling when he snapped out of his daze. “Hao, um..” his voice was a little raspy, shy gaze falling. Minghao blinks, then smirks, having a pretty good idea of what was on his mind. 

He purrs, “What is it, baby?” knowing how absolutely weak to the knees the little pet name got him.

Lashes fluttering, “Is it al-alright if we... continue?” he stammered, trying his best not to sound too hopeful and needy. 

Minghao grins. “That was the plan, I'm not done with you yet.” 

Junhui blushes a beautiful scarlet, thick arousal pooling in his stomach all over again. Junhui already knows what to do. He didn't have to be asked twice, turning around and quickly positioning himself on all fours, just the way he knew Minghao liked it, said boy groaning at the sight of his gorgeous baby beautifully displaying himself. A full bottle of lubricant was waiting to be used, standing on the bedside side table. Minghao quickly reached for it, uncapping, watching the liquid trickle and coat his fingers. Swallowing thickly, he uses his free hand to steady Junhui's hips.

He worked the first joints of his two slicked fingers past the tight ring of muscle, Junhui lets out a shaky moan, burying his face into the pillows. Minghao's already scissoring those long fingers of his, stretching him out further and further until he brushes his prostate, Junhui's head tilts back as he lets out a series of wanton, needy noises. “Need you  _right now.._ please, please, _please._ I'm ready, I _swear_ , I-” Minghao tuts, interrupting him before he could blabber any longer. “Always begging for it.” he teasingly reminded, making Junhui feel the complete back-lash of his own words from earlier today. He slowly slides his fingers out, just as he expected, Junhui huffs and cries out. ‟What the  _fuck_ , Hao?”

He knows how much the boy hated feeling empty, but how else was he supposed to actually get to fucking him without pulling his fingers out first? He could be so whiny sometimes. “Oh, so you only want my fingers? Well that’s a shame. You were _just_ going on about how you were so ‘ready’ too.” Minghao sighs, teasingly over-dramatic. He reached for the lube anyway and began coating his own long-awaiting-to-finally-be-put-to-use erection. Junhui takes a quick peek over his shoulder, mouth almost watering, eyes widening. “Just get on with it, please..” he whimpers, hole clenching around nothing, Minghao sucked in a sharp breath at the sight. “I need you so _badly, it hurts._ ”

“I know you do.” He cooed, aligning himself to slowly push in the tip, groaning low in his throat as Junhui was practically sucking him in. No matter how much he prepped him, Junhui would always feel incredibly tight, just like a virgin (which he certainly hasn’t been ever since they got together). They’re both open-mouthed and panting, adjusting to each other. Minghao was okay with taking all the time they needed but Junhui had other plans, pushing his hips back, strangled noises filling the room as he arched his sweat-sheened spine trying to take more and more of Hao’s cock. Minghao quickly grabs his hips, forcing him to still. “Eager now, aren’t we?” he teased, breathing heavily, helping Jun out by continuing to bury himself all the way.

“Move, Hao,  _now_.” 

“That rhymed.”

Junhui swears that if he wasn't being stuffed full with his cock at the moment, he'd have slapped him. “Hao, I swear to God, if you don't start fucking me  _right now_ I'll-” Minghao cuts him off before he could spit any threats, building and firing up a rough pace. Every time he withdrew, a harder thrust followed, ramming into his tight heat over and over. Junhui winced the second Hao dug his blunt fingernails into the flesh of his hips, releasing a drawn out cry which bounces off the walls and drowns in the high-pitched moans that followed. 

Minghao bites back his own moans, ordering between heavy pants, “Touch yourself baby,” he's shuddering from his own words. “Go on.” He angles his hips with more accuracy, despite plunging into him in an animalistic manner only a few moments ago, expertly pin-pointing his prostate; a bundle of nerves that had Junhui _screaming_  dangerously loud. They were gonna have to deal with furious dorm neighbours in the morning, but they didn't really care. Right now, their minds were clouded with bliss, over-flowing pleasure. 

Junhui refuses, “No- no, I won’t, I’m- I’m almost...” His sentence trails off, being replaced by _more_ wanton noises. He just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, not even for a second. “ _Oh- oh fuck,_ ” His orgasm struck, flaring through his whole body, “H- _Hao!_ ” His hole clenches tightly around his lover’s cock, coming _untouched._ And it made zero difference that he already came, whining from over-sensitivity when he felt Minghao throbbing, emptying his load deep inside only a few more thrusts later. 

Minghao pulled out, apologising quietly. They’re both completely spent, only the sounds of their heavy breathing, as they recovered from the after-shocks of pleasure, filling the room. Junhui was _beyond_  exhausted, he hadn’t been fucked so roughly like that in weeks. He curls up, huffing at the feeling Hao’s come spilling out from his ass.

Junhui can already feel himself waking up _extremely_ sore tomorrow morning, he really shouldn’t have let Minghao have his way with him so easily. He even told Junhui his intentions beforehand. He was not looking a _single bit_ forward to awkwardly walking around, sluggishly dragging himself to his next classes. Knowing how attentive and caring the guys were, he’s gonna have to make as many excuses as possible on the spot. 

Minghao crawls up to lay down beside him. He chuckles, kissing away his pout. “Sorry, Junnie, I know you were only joking-”

“And yet, you just _had_ to go so rough?!”

“As if you didn’t like it.”

Junhui huffs, exasperated. “It’s gonna be so obvious to everyone that you... you know. And I’m pretty sure Jeonghan and his dorm mate are on the same floor as us, he’s gonna figure it out!”

That silences him. He observes Minghao’s expression, his face had fallen, looking like a guilty puppy. Junhui sighs, reaching up to gently brush back the hair sticking to his forehead, fingers moving further back to rub at his nape. “I forgive you.” he smiles, content with the way Hao immediately brightened up. Junhui rolls his eyes playfully, “You were only _pretending_  to look guilty just now, weren’t you?” 

“Of course, I mean, I’m sorry you have to deal with tomorrow but I don’t regret anything. Definitely not, with how much you were begging and all.” 

From his words alone, Junhui’s reduced once more into a blushy mess, heart hammering in his chest. “I love you, Haohao.” 

“I know you do, and you know I love you too, you were amazing today.” he lovingly praises. 

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote too much, all of it honestly looks really rushed, i'm sorry about that. thank you for reading though! bye im never looking at this again


End file.
